The Digital World
by TehWriter
Summary: A rewritten version of "To the Digital World Once Again" story. This one is third person point of view. The storyline is the same, but this one is the new updated version. Rika/Flaremon fiction. Don't worry, there will be Ryuki to this :P
1. Chapter 1

For those who haven't read the last few chapters to the other story of this posted, I have gone through the story and changed some things and also switched perspectives on it. I'll still update the older version where it is Rika's point of view but only upon request. Please read and review!

Chapter one – Welcome back

"Rika?" Takato whispered. "What's wrong?"

Takato was an average kid. Like everyone else in the group, he was a Digimon Tamer. Though he was a bit scrawny looking, he was actually a tough kid inside. He had caring brown eyes and always wore his trademark goggles. Unlike a year ago, he wasn't wearing his blue sweater but a jet black one with the sleeves rolled and navy blue denims.

Rika sat propelled against a a tree, arms behind her head. She was wearing a white tank top low cut for some of her belly to show. She was, however, wearing jeans much like her old ones with the belt still attached and her cards in their usual pack. "Nothing," she lied. The truth was, she didn't want to go back to the Digital World. Sure, she wanted to see her partner again, but she couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness. _What is it his business anyway?_ She wondered. "Leave. You're in my sunlight."

"Uh, Rika, you're sitting under a tree in the shade." Takato laughed. Rika didn't smile. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

Rika snorted, "whatever." Picking up her bag, she got up and walked over to Jeri, leaving Takato standing there frowning.

Jeri was over by a small pond picking flowers. Her hand puppet she carried around everywhere was left on a nearby rock. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing a brilliant bright yellow dress. If she wasn't so skinny, people would think she were a school bus. She smiled as Rika approached. "Done sitting alone?" She asked, glancing over by the unoccupied tree. "Oh. Takato was bugging you?"

"..." Jeri was one of the few people Rika actually had the patience for. She knew Jeri always had good intentions but sometimes she crawled under Rika's skin.

"Hey Sunshine," a friendly voice called. Rika and Jeri turned around. Jeri beamed but Rika growled in disgust. Ryo grinned at Rika's face. "Miss me?"

"What do you want?" Rika snapped.

His azure eyes sparkled when his smile became wider. "Are you ready?"

"Read for -" Rika began but cut herself off, "-yeah. I guess."

Ryo took a flower from Jeri's hand and presented it to Rika. "A flower, M'love. Of course it isn't as pretty as you."

Rika's face grew bright red in embarrassment and frustration. She smacked the flower from his hand. "Shove it, Akiyama." He roared in laughter before picking the flower back up and sticking it in his pocket.

"Hey chums!" Kazu's voice rang. He waved at them all as he walked towards them, followed by Kenta and Henry. "Sorrry we're late. Kenta here couldn't find his bear...or his diapers for that matter."

Kenta gave him a playful shove. "I need my bear. He's good luck. And I don't wear diapers."

"Whatever. Can we finally go now?" Rika asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She wasn't much in the mood to listen to anyone anymore.

"Hold on, we're still waiting for one more person..." Takato began. As if on cue, Yamaki appeared.

"Planning on leaving already?" He said, straightening his sunglasses. He wore his usual black suit and his hair stood perfectly in place.

"Of course not, Yamaki, we were just waiting on you." Takato told him.

Yamaki nodded and opened the black parcel he had been carrying. He pulled out several small devices all no larger than a computer mouse. One was black, one was green, and the other was silver. "They're communicators." He explained. "More advanced than the ones I had given you before. The black one is the communicate with me. The other two are in case you all decide to split up." He handed them to Takato, whom threw them in his bag.

"Thanks." Takato turned towards everyone. "OK team. We will be unguarded in the Digital World until we find our partners. It will more than likely be dangerous out there so let's grab a partner in case we get separated."

They all nodded in agreement. Rika headed to Jeri, who was quicker than she and got to Takato first. Rika scoffed and turned around. Ryo was partnerless. "Guess we're partners. Don't touch me though."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Wildcat." Ryo winked. Rika scowled. He grabbed onto her arm and gripped it tight. "Ready?" He pulled me towards the opening and we both got down on our hands and knees, crawling into the barrier.

Rika felt as if her body was being pulled at the speed of sound. Her body ceased up and she couldn't move. Her eyes were forced shut from the wind and suddenly, she began to fall. After several long and intensifying moments, she hit the ground hard... or so she thought. She opened her eyes and turned her body around. She landed on top of Ryo.

Ryo playfully pushed Rika off and stood up. He looked around and the others were sitting on nearby rocks, staring at the two. He reached down and helped Rika before finally speaking. "Well, Ladies and Gents, welcome back to the Digital World."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – Crimson Ocean

Everyone looked around in disbelief. The once beautiful forest and land was now different. It was dead. The trees which used to stand tall were hunched over and leafless. The terrain was no longer grassy but hard dirt that cramp their feet to walk. The atmosphere felt different. It drained them of their energy and made them feel in dispair.

"Why is everything so different?" Jeri asked what was on everyone's minds.

Henry scrunched his face. "Definitely not the same. It's very odd."

"It's actually kind of spooky," Kazu admitted. "I wonder where we are."

Ryo snapped his fingers after several moments. "I remember this place," he said. Rika rolled her eyes. "Cyberdramon and I were here before when we fought Phantomon."

"Alright. But why is it dead?" Kenta asked, almost to himself. Ryo shrugged.

"Oh! I remember this place, too!" Rika called. How could she forget? "It was back when Renamon and I went off on our own...it was just after we meet Akiyama." It was the very same forest that tried to swallow Rika and Renamon whole with water. It had also been the one where Rika finally met up with little Calumon. "It was peaceful..."

"Well no use in crying over spilt milk," Henry said. "Anyway, we should find a place to camp before nightfall."

"I agree. Besides, the fall made me feel kind of sick." Kazu agreed.

"Shh." Ryo said, placing a hand up to silence them. "Do you hear that? It sounds like someone is in trouble." He looked around and everyone shook their heads. Suddenly, Ryo began running. He ran in the direction of what he thought were cries for help.

Rika followed suit, chasing behind Ryo closely. They had rounded several trees and jumped down from a small hill. Rika tripped and landed face first in mud before getting back up. Ryo was long ahead. "Wait up," she shouted after. He took no notion to her words and continued. She wiped some mud from her face and began to follow again.

After dodging some more trees and swiftly ducking hanging branches, Rika caught up with Ryo. She knelt down holding her sides, gasping for more air. Ryo looked around before finally turning to Rika. "The crying stopped."

"You were hearing things anyway," she retorted, huffing.

Ryo frowned. "This used to be the Ocean of Peace," he told her. Rika looked up and was bewildered by the sight. They had stopped near a giant ocean that looked to go on for miles. Rika hadn't seen it before but assumed it's where the water suddenly came from a year ago, that had almost drowned her. The ocean wasn't any kind of blue like usual oceans, but a sickening crimson colour, almost that of blood. The tinge made it look as if it was just the sun setting over the giant ocean, but it wasn't.

"Used to be?" Rika asked, staring at it in awe.

"Yeah. It was never this colour. It was one of the most welcoming oceans in all of the land. The largest, too. I'll explain more later though. Let's head back." He started walking back the way he had come when they heard Takato's voice call in the distance.

"Ryo? Rika? Where are you?"

Rika walked over to the dock and sat down, staring at the water. It was mesmerizing. Small waves splashed gently against the shore. Rika leaned over the side and stuck her hand into the water. It was warm and when she pulled her hand up, the water trickled over her fingers. She stuck her hand in the water again and was suddenly pulled in. The rush of the water brushed against her face and into her mouth. She could feel water pour into her body and engulfing her lungs. She kicked hard trying to pull herself to the top, but was dragged down further.

Closing her eyes, Rika anticipated defeat and the slow death of drowning that was to come.

"Rika?" Ryo called, refusing to let tears fall."Rika? Wake up...Rika."

"Maybe she isn't alive," Kazu suggested, shrugging.

"Kazu, don't say that!" A Jeri shrieked. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed into Takato's shirt.

Rika stirred when Ryo pressed down her her chest. If there was one thing he wasn't good at it was CPR. He knew the basics but never actually took the training. Or had the opportunity to try it out before. When he pulled Rika out of the water, instincts kicked in and he was soon performing the procedure. He was hesitant on giving her mouth to mouth, but what other choice did he have? He leaned down to place his mouth on hers when she spat water in his face.

"Don't even dare, Ryo." Rika grunted. She quickly sat up and coughed up a lung. Ryo sat back and scowled, wiping the spew from his face. "What happened?"

Takato gave me a once over. "Ryo had thought you were behind him when he started walking. Being the brilliant hero he is, he jumped into the water and saved you."

"What were you doing going for a swim anyway?" Ryo asked, eyeing Rika suspiciously.

Rika crossed her arms. "I had no intentions of jumping in. It felt like...I was pulled in."

Henry rose an eyebrow. "Pulled in? Did a Digimon grab you?"

"No. Well, I'm not sure," she replied, shaking her head trying to remember. "It happened so fast...how long was I out?"

"Not long. Maybe an hour or so? Ryo never gave up on you." Henry answered. He turned his attention to Ryo. "Thanks." Ryo nodded back.

"Well, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day." Takato yawned. He headed towards the makeshift camp. Several tents were popped up, all in a semi-circle around a small fire. The sky was pitch black with the exception of datastreams far off in the distance.

Rika stood up but stumbled. She grabbed hold of Henry's shirt, tearing it a bit. "Sorry," she mumbled quietly. Henry shrugged and mentioned it wasn't a big deal.

"I'll take first watch," Ryo said. "This way I can watch my Wildcat in case she decides to go swimming again."

"I'm not a child, I don't need you watching me," Rika scoffed, glaring at him. He only laughed. "I'm not tired anyway, so I guess I'll sit out here with you."

Everyone exchanged their good nights as Rika and Ryo sat in front of the fire. Rika, again, lied to them. She was feeling very sick, tired, and groggy. Ryo placed his arm gently around her and rubbed her shoulder. "I can tell you're not fine."

Rika put her head against his chest. "Tired is normal. And Ryo...thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three – Renamon, I need you!

"_Get the hell out of my way, you weak creature!" A beast-type Digimon snarled. His body was a fiery red and orange colour with a brilliant yellow mane. His fire lit tail wrapped around his muscular leg and his eyes were engulfed in anger. He opened his mouth and gave a startling roar._

"_F-Flaremon. What's gotten into you?" The yellow fox creature asked. She was on the ground, shaking. She looked up into the eyes of the great Digimon._

"_My dear, Renamon, what happened to me will never be concern of yours." He looked down upon the fox, grinning devilishly._

_Renamon shook her head and stood up. She gathered all her strength and charged at Flaremon, only to be blown back._

"_I'll defeat you. And your Tamer is next." Flaremon's body began to swirl with fire. Renamon's eyes grew wide with fear. "Crimson Beast King Wave!" The fire from around his body charged at Renamon in the shape of a lion. Having no chance of escape, the fox was hit. Her body began to disintegrate into data._

Rika's eyes snapped open. Her body was drenched in sweat from the dream..no, nightmare. Rika rubbed the back of her neck and looked over to Ryo. He was laying on his back and his arm over Rika's stomach. She hadn't realized she fell asleep against him. She gently removed his arm from around her, standing up. It was still dark out, except for the datastreams in the distance, so Rika suspected she was only a sleep a very short time.

Looking to her right, she noticed Takato awake and watching the flames lick the wood. She made her way over to her and smiled. "Wakey, wakey, Gogglehead."

Takato looked up and yawned, the fire cast a soft glow on his face. "How was your sleep?"

Rika shrugged. "Why don't you go to bed. I'll keep watch." She watched as he entered the two person tent that was pitched before she heaved a loud sigh. The dream she had seemed only too real. She wondered if it was possible that Renamon really died, but she shook the thought. It wasn't possible...it couldn't be possible.

Reaching behind her, Rika pulled the D-Power from behind her back. Clutching it tightly, she lifted it up about to look when...

"Morning Wildcat," came a groggy reply.

"It isn't morning," Rika snapped, hiding the D-Power.

He smirked, "I know." He was sitting against the log that Takato was just moments ago. He grabbed Rika's hand and tugged her down beside him. "You should be resting. You almost drowned today."

"It's odd, isn't it? I thought when Henry and Takato swam underwater they were fine. I don't understand why I almost -"

"-drowned." Ryo finished for her, nodding. "Everything has changed. Maybe that changed, too. Unless...you were pretending to die so I'd give you mouth-to-mouth."

"Get real," she grinned, shoving him playfully.

"So, why are you holding your D-Power?" He casually asked.

"I was hoping I'd be able to find Renamon on it," Rika lied, not looking at him, nor the D-Power.

Ryo grabbed it from Rika, who tried fighting for it back with little success, and looked at it. He gave it a poke on the screen and shrugged, before grabbing his own. "Hmm." He shook Rika's while she watched him bewildered. "Very odd," he said.

"What is?" Rika asked, trying to grab her D-Power again. He held it at arm's length from her.

"Your D-Power is broken," he said, trying to push her off.

Rika scowled, "it is not now give it back."

"Use your manners."

"Never."

"Then I won't give it back."

Rika leaned over him and licked his cheek. He dropped both D-Powers in surprise and was in complete shock. Rika quickly dashed for her D-Power and picked it up before taking off into the dense forest.

After walking quite a way into the forest, she slumped up against a tree. She wanted Renamon to be okay more than anything. She couldn't stop replaying the dream over and over, each time it becoming more unbearable. It made her sick to think that anything had happened to her partner, her friend. Rika lifted the blue D-power to her face and looked down. Tears stung her eyes and she screamed.

_It couldn't be true... it just couldn't! _Rika told herself. _Maybe the battery is dead. _ She fumbled with the pack looking for a battery. She cursed when one wasn't there. Rika slammed her fists into tree and it crumbled a bit from her touch. "The dream was real," she whispered to no one. A single tear fell when she looked down at the D-Power again. The screen was gray and fuzzy as it had been when Leomon died. She couldn't help but to think of the pain innocent Jeri had to endure but now it was her turn. It wasn't fair.

"What kind of dream was it? One where you were kissing me? Or licking me again?" Ryo asked, stepping from behind a tree. Rika turned to face him. She rose her hand and smacked him. Hard. Ryo yelped out in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Ryo." She sobbed, dropping to her knees. He placed a hand over her should and another over his face where it stung. "I didn't mean to."

Ryo gave a reassuring smile. "It hurt but there isn't a need to cry over it."

"She's... she's dead, Ryo!" Rika screamed, tears escaping her more.

Ryo took the D-Power from her hand and looked at it again. "It's probably broken."

Rika shook her head, "no. I seen it. In my dream. I watched that Digimon kill her."

"What Digimon?" He asked if it was important. To Rika, what was important is that her partner was killed. She didn't care that Renamon was killed by a Flaremon. Rika's head began to throb and she cringed, placing her hands on both sides of her skull. Ryo knelt down and gave her a comforting hug. "Are you alright?"

"Headache...that's all." She told him, wiping the tears from her eyes. She quickly stood. "I need to be alone." She pushed Ryo down and took off running through the forest. Her feet dragged her body around the trees as she unintentionally ran not coming to a halt for what seemed like miles.

Rika fell to the ground out of breath, her intakes becoming faster and faster. She wondered if she would eventually hyperventilate or die of loss of breath. Still breathing hard, she took a look around. There was a small waterfall surrounded by rocks and dead trees. The sky was clear and growing a little brighter. _It's almost daylight, _Rika thought.

Sighing and fighting back tears, Rika crawled to some rocks and rested against them. She knew it wasn't a good idea to leave without the others and to leave and have no idea which way she had come was even worse. At that moment she didn't care about them. She cared about Renamon. Renamon who now floated through the world in little fragments of data.

After laying there for several minutes, wallowing in despair, Rika could hear the sound of gravel being stepped on. The sound grew closer and closer. _It's probably Ryo, _she assured herself, not looking up.

"Leave me the hell alone," Rika said harshly. The sound stopped, followed by a chuckle and a ridiculous poem:

"I smell a Digi-Brat sitting on my land,

"With no one to help her, with no helping hand.

"I killed her partner, I burnt her to a crisp,

now when I kill you, it will all be in a wisp."

The voice was horrifyingly familiar. The hairs on Rika's neck stood up and goosebumbs crawled over her skin. It didn't take her long before she noticed the fiery lion from her dream. Flaremon stood in front of her, smirking. His white eyes burned into hers. Rika didn't have time to move when he rose a fist and fire shot toward her. She left out a scream.


End file.
